


[translation] 猎人 Hunter

by hieroglyphics



Series: [translation]猎凶笔记Hunting Notes [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, M/M, Stripper, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 作者注：本章是"猎凶笔记 Hunting Notes"系列的番外，一个删掉的肉段子，前面我本来准备写一段Marty受的场景，但后来觉得不合适就没有放在正文里。但到第三篇觉得缺了点什么，就把这段加进来。警告，以下是bottom!marty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467876) by [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/pseuds/laissemoidanser). 



他们正在接近Emily Kёrf之谜的中心，一英里又一英里，一个红灯接一个红灯（虽然Marty一个都没注意到）。多亏了他们抓到的嫌疑人，让他们弄到了些名字和线索，足够建立起凶手和失踪人口之间的联系。对他们来说，现在已经快到隧道的尽头，看到了阳光。车窗开得很大，收音机的轻响被呼啸的风声淹没。Marty，穿着牛仔裤和皮夹克，右手轻松地握着方向盘，嘴角叼着烟，吐出阵阵烟气。他斜着眼，望着窗外变换的风景和路易斯安那的斜阳，一片虚假的南方美景。现在他也被停职了，Rust的做派渐渐影响了他。Rust一身皮衣“杀手套装”，就像那天夜里出现在Marty门口时那样。Marty一路上都在抱怨“这完全没必要”，一边心烦意乱地调着收音机。

“我过去在这帮家伙手下干过，”出于某种原因Rust觉得应该解释清楚，“他们负责为整个组织运送毒品。”

“明白，明白，你跟我说过了。你也参加了是不是？”

“没有直接参加。开始我——”Rust垂下眼睛，看着自己的手。

“什么？”

“算了。我已经告诉过你我在他们手下干过。”

Marty怀疑地摇着头，咬着嘴唇内侧。他觉得自己永远都在秘密和线索之间走钢丝，永远都在真相的边缘，但Rust不会再让他靠近一步。或许他只想让Marty自己猜出来。有时候Marty觉得自己已经猜到了几分，但需要得到确认。显然，Crash并没有直接参与这些地下活动的运营，但他也与黑暗世界脱不了干系，而Rust还不愿把这段经历和盘托出。

“你确定还想回到那去吗？”Marty一边担心地望着Rust，一边用眼角瞥着路。

“不，”Rust回答，不安地在副驾驶座上动了动。Marty叹了口气。“不，”他不确定，但没错，他还是会去。Rust。总准备着牺牲，即使没有像样的理由。只要能把他放上祭坛，他随时准备放弃自己。好吧，Marty想，我们就快到了。

“感觉如何？”过了一会儿他问。那天早晨Rust又有了幻觉，这没什么奇怪的，他经常如此，但Marty已经能分辨出哪些是糟糕的幻觉。Rust能看见气味，闻见颜色，那没什么，但当他在墙纸的图案中看到了某种神秘的信息，还吓得退到墙角里的时候，就肯定有麻烦了。

Rust耸了耸肩，望着群鸟向地平线飞去。他没有作声，但这种沉默即使在他的标准来说也很不寻常。

Marty放弃了，继续望着路面陷入沉思。

很快他们拐了个弯，来到一个破破烂烂的小餐馆前，锈迹斑斑，满是尘土。门口有个歪歪扭扭，褪了色的招牌，写着"J’s"，在风中摇摇摆摆，吱嘎作响。Marty把车直接停在脏兮兮的窗子前面，好看到里面发生的事情。他转向Rust，Rust也看着他，慢慢点了点头，然后拉开车门下了车。

“操蛋地方，”他说，然后关上车门。 他从夹克口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一根点上，目光一直没离开餐馆。里面没有别人，只有店主在擦柜台。Rust慢步向门口走去，Marty看着他，好像淘金客在盯着他最宝贵的发现，而现在有人胆敢觊觎它，妄图把它抢走。Rust消失在里面，Marty只能从窗子看见他。当他走向柜台时，店主停下手里的活，俯身向前，对他说了什么。他两手撑着柜台，靠近过去，盯着Rust，整个姿势都说明他认识Rust，而且相当不友好。他们说了几分钟话，Marty看着Rust的后背，然后店主摇摇头，继续擦他的柜台。看到又有两个人不知从哪里冒出来，Marty在方向盘后面呆住了。他们走向柜台，一边一个站在Rust两边，Rust被虎背熊腰的两人夹在当中。一开始这就是个冒险的计划。Marty把手伸到座位底下摸出一副铁指套。过了难熬的好几分钟，他才注意到第三个人——一直站在窗子的死角，现在正在对Rust说话。直到他走出来，加入了其他人，Marty才看到他。前两个家伙站到一边，但离得不远，第三个人粗暴地抓住Rust，让他面对自己，然后一把把他推到柜台上，按着他的胸口。Marty戴上指套，下了车，嘴抿成一条线，眼中满是怒火。无论发生了什么事，他都无法再忍下去。

他破门而入，差点把门从铰链上撞下来，在门口站住，喘着气。那几个人转脸看他，Rust也转过身来。

“你想干吗伙计？”一个人问——他正抓着Rust的夹克把他按在柜台上，用全身的重量压着他。

Marty什么也没说，只是慢慢向他们靠近。

“嘿，嘿，慢着，你到底想干什么，混蛋？”

但Marty没有停步，走到他们跟前，一拳打在那家伙脸上，那人失去平衡跪倒在地。Marty揪住他的领子把他拽起来，不停地揍着他的脸，完全被怒火冲昏了头。他听见旁边什么地方店主的喊声和另两个家伙的咒骂声，然后是两声枪响和Rust急速的脚步，玻璃的碎裂声，接着又是两声枪响。这一切都发生在Marty痛殴敌人的同时，那人现在已经瘫成了一堆泥。

“嘿，Marty，”Rust碰了碰他的肩膀，Marty的拳头停住了。血从他的铁指套上滴下来。Rust对着敌人的脸开了一枪。Marty闭上眼睛，转过身去，愤怒仍在他胸中沸腾。“你还好吗？”

“你问我？”

“Marty，”Rust向柜台后面锁着的门点点头。

Marty忽然明白了他的意思。那里有人。他站直了身子，从那死人的口袋里掏出枪，上了膛。现在整个餐馆一片死寂，只有他们的喘息声——这个犯罪现场只剩下了他们两个疯子。Marty走向那道门，听着，然后后退几步，对门锁开了枪。当的一声，门把手被打成了碎片。Rust推开门，他们冲了进去。有五个人已经用枪指着他们，但他们更快——一，二，三，四——都一枪爆头，他们枪法都很好，而且是有备而来。

只剩下一个人——坐着轮椅的老人。他冷静地看着他们，手里拿着枪，但明白一切都结束了，于是把武器扔在地上，举起了双手。

“Crash，我的孩子，是你吗？”他问。Marty瞥了一眼Rust。

“住嘴，老杂种。我有几个问题要问你。”

“这么长时间，你知道你对我多重要，你竟然拿着枪冲进我的房子？还杀了我的人？”

“我说闭嘴！”Rust用枪指着老人的两眼之间。“都是他干的，嗯？贩卖人口？谋杀？Emily Kёrf呢？他在哪里？”

“没人知道他在哪里。如果他不想被找到，谁也别想找到他。”

“少废话。你知道，狗娘养的，你知道他在哪里。我们已经把他的手下一网打尽了，没人漏网。”

“你知道的，Crash，他才不为这些小事操心。他已经得到了他想要的。”

“他在哪里？”

“你可以杀了我，我已经活不长了。我不在乎，我的孩子。”

“别那么叫我，你这人渣，回答问题。”

“你想解开Emily Kёrf之谜么，小Crash？但她并不存在。”

“什么？”

“揭开她的秘密的人，将会灰飞烟灭，”老人狞笑着，“然后一切重新开始——”

电话突然响起来。听筒就在旁边的桌上。老人呆了一下，然后猛地伸手去抢。一声枪响，子弹正中太阳穴，永远阻止了他的行动。

“Rust？到底怎么回事？”

“我们就快找到了，Marty，快了。”

Rust拿起听筒，小心地放到耳边。对方沉默着，过了漫长的几秒钟，一个清晰的男声传过来。

“你找到她了？”

Rust和Marty对看了一眼。那边的人等着回答，但他们没作声，对方又开口了。

“很好。记下地址。”

Rust从桌上拿起一支笔，写在自己手臂上。

那个声音又重复了一遍地址，就挂了电话。

“你认识那个人？”Marty问。

“不。但我们能找到他。”

 

***

 

他们回到停在餐馆前的车里，Rust把胳膊上的地址抄在那个从不离身的笔记本里，Marty注意到在旁边的一页上写着：

Emily

Kёrf

“我觉得咱们干得有点过头了，Rust。”Marty小声说。

“过头？我本想客客气气地打听消息，但你冲进来给那家伙一顿好揍。”

“你把那叫客气？怎么，为打听消息让那伙人挨个欺负一遍，说不定到头来什么也搞不到，你就想那样？”

“不，”Rust神秘地笑了一下，摇摇头。看到他的笑容，Marty心里一热。

“我们要报警吗？”他问，这次柔和了一点。

“不，最好别把自己牵扯进去。我们没留下什么，枪都是他们的——到底谁先开的枪，让警方去费脑筋吧。他们发现所有这些家伙们都该坐一辈子牢的时候就不会去深究了。我们不能浪费时间，应该好好计划一下，查查这个地址。”

“听起来不错，”Marty也笑了，觉得现在这个时候，说笑简直不合时宜。“告诉我，你知道会变成这样吗？是你之前就计划好的？”

“运气吧，我想，”Rust耸了耸肩，“总有一天我会撞大运。”

“去你的，神经病，知道吗，这个案子是我让你撞大运的。”

Rust把手放在Marty的膝盖上，轻轻捏了捏，慢慢向上挪动。

“那你呢？”他问。

“我怎么了？”

“你愿意按我的来吗？今晚？”

“我——”Marty觉得头晕，他觉得自己一定是疯了，发生了这么多事之后，Rust却一下子让他又热又硬。Rust的手指移到他的皮带上，摆弄着他的皮带扣。

“那时候真该看看你自己，那帮家伙都吓尿了，还以为来了一整队警察。”

“你也不赖啊。”

“那，你同意了？”

Marty咬着嘴唇，看着Rust的手指抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

“好。”他简直认不出自己的声音。“好吧。”

“你会喜欢的，我保证。”

“我相信，宝贝。我们走吧。”

 

***

 

他们把车停在路边，下了车，走进了一条窄窄的林间小道。Marty已经记不得他们走了多远。地上覆盖着厚厚的黄叶，间或有点点绿草点缀其中，在他们脚下沙沙作响。但这地方还算不上个树林——更像是一大片曾属于城郊居民区的荒废的花园。街道和院子已经很难分辨，但有些覆盖着常青藤的老房子上还有门牌号。Marty和Rust已经在这里的大树之间搜索了几个小时，搜查了每幢房子。Marty总觉得有人在监视着他们。一片死寂，只有远处的鸟鸣和他们危险的脚步声。 

“我想就是这里了，”Rust指着前面的一座黑乎乎的小房子。从前门进去完全不可能，因为路上堆着山一样高的枯叶，无疑是人力所为——把附近所有的落叶都堆在这里，以掩人耳目。房子旁边有一棵大树，它的枝干平平地伸出来，大约有50英尺长，光秃秃的没有一片树叶。

“我的天，哪来这么多树叶？”Marty嘟囔着，努力清出一条路来。

他们走到门前，停住了。一股恐惧攫住了Marty，好像一个预感。当他看着Rust，发现自己不是唯一有这种感觉的人。Rust拿出枪，Marty也一样。他们背靠着背，四处张望。但花园里渺无人迹，只有一片寂静，连树上的鸟儿也忽然停止了鸣叫。太阳正在西沉，黑夜快要降临。

“好吧Marty，”Rust低声说，但他的声音在花园里简直像一声喊叫。“我感觉不对，我们最好别从前门进去。”

“为什么？”Marty问，虽然他不能更同意。

“你觉得呢，嗯？他们留了个地址，然后等我们去参加该死的宴会？我很怀疑。”

Marty耸了耸肩。

“从我这里能看见窗子都钉死了，我们没法从窗子进去。”

Rust大声吸了口气，鼻孔张大了。他用两根戴着手套的手指按着脖子，检查着自己的脉搏有多快。Marty根本不用这么做，他的心跳像敲鼓一样响个不停。

“看到那棵树了吗？我们可以爬上去，设法上房顶，然后从阁楼进去。”Rust走回院子里，举着枪，检查了一下那根伸过来的树枝。

“简直疯了，”Marty咕哝着，有那么一会儿他简直想转回头，拧动把手，从前门进去。简直浪费时间。

“你觉得呢，Marty？”Rust已经在树下等着了。

（好像你需要我同意似的。）

“好。”Marty从门前走开，来到树下。Rust轻巧地爬上了树。Marty觉得自己像个七岁的小孩，想假装抢劫邻居的花园。换句话说，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。Rust伸手给他，帮他也爬上去。之后他们一个接一个攀上那根长得不可思议的树枝，很快登上了那座房子的屋顶，那里长满藤蔓和苔藓，有些地方已经塌了。“当心。”他们到阁楼门口时，Rust警告他。

Rust抓住那个年深日久，锈迹斑斑的门把手，用力推了一下。门吱嘎响着，好不容易开了一条缝。他们同时把枪伸进那片黑暗中。但里面什么也没有，只有厚厚的尘土和摇摇欲坠的楼梯。楼梯已经有部分损坏了，因此他们只能跳到一楼地板上，好像跳进了一个坑。他们吸进了灰尘，都咳嗽起来，赶紧捂住鼻子——那种刺鼻的臭气不会是别的，他们在犯罪现场闻到过多次了。

“我的天，”Marty觉得胃里翻滚起来。Rust的肩膀撞在他背上，咬着牙咒骂着。他们满怀恐惧地四下张望，检查着被蛛网和尘土掩盖的东西。Marty捂住嘴，冲向一个生锈的水槽，弯腰呕吐起来，差点把胃吐出来。Rust瞪着墙壁，眼睛圆睁，他已经被骇得动弹不得，因为他总能看见别人看不到的东西。

“战利品，Marty，”他慢吞吞地说，声音里含着惊恐。“这就是他们对被选中的姑娘们干的事，把她们扔在树林里，追猎她们，然后把战利品集中在这里。”

Marty没法回答，只能在水槽上可怜地哼哼着，大声喘着气。不知道自己还能不能坚持下去。他转向前门，想出去吸一口新鲜空气，但门边的一个影子忽然映入眼帘——一个复杂的爆炸装置。只要一动门把手，这里的一切都会被炸上天。

“Rust!!”他喊了一声，指着门。

Rust立刻倒吸了一口气，他冲到门边，认真地检查那个东西。Marty摇摇晃晃地走过来。

“操，Marty！这是个陷阱。如果他们知道我们要来……会把我们和这些证据一起炸飞……”

Marty忽然明白过来，他觉得快吐了。

“妈的，Rust，他们的计划就是这样！”

“Marty，现在你马上出去，呆在树上，听见吗？如果有人来，就通知我。”

“该死的，你说什么呢？我们都要离开这儿！”

“不，我们不能就这么走了，他们会把这里炸得一干二净，我们就什么证据都没有了。给我五分钟，Marty，我就跟你一起走。”

“想都别想！”Marty痛苦地抓住Rust的胳膊，“王八蛋，你马上跟我离开这儿，就现在，听见没有？去他妈的证据。”

“我不能，Marty，我不能放弃，我要知道，我要——求你！”

“没的讨论。”

“就五分钟，求你了宝贝，求你，在外面等我。”

“你……”

“我保证，会没事的。”

Marty让步了。

他钻出房顶，回到树上，又呼吸到清新的空气。他忽然呆住了，因为有两个人正沿着清出来的小路向房子走来。红蓝两色的警灯在远处闪光。Marty的心沉了下去。如果他们打开门……

他看着他们走近，心里默默祈祷，希望他们离开。汗珠从他的太阳穴流下他的面颊，一直流到脖子里。但他们没有走开，而是径直走向这该死的房子，好像有人报了信让他们来这里。这时Marty恍然大悟，不用弄脏手就能一举除掉证据和两个麻烦的警察，多完美的点子。让警察自相残杀。他们眼看就要靠近房门了，Marty从树上跳了下来，右腿狠狠撞在地上。他痛哼了一声，直起身子，一只手拿着枪藏在背后。天已经黑了，他几乎看不出警察们的脸。

“嘿伙计们，你们不能开那扇门！”他说，伸手做了个警告的手势。

他们立刻用枪指着他，他知道自己看起来多蠢——蓬头垢面，衣服稀脏，拖着一条伤腿，甚至没带他的警徽，看上去就像个变态连环杀手，从树上跳下来，绝望地想保住一命。

“你是什么人，先生？”一个警察慢慢向他走过来，仍然举着枪。

“我……别去开门……会爆炸，如果你开了门，我们全会炸上天。”

（简直一团糟，如果他是这两个警察，他也不会相信自己说的话。）

“举起手来，先生！”

Marty意识到现在的情况有多糟。他还拿着枪，慢慢举起手来，看着地下。

“现在回答问题。你是什么人，先生？在这里干什么？你的枪从哪儿来的？”

“求你，听我说——别开门，有爆炸物！”

他模糊地感到被迫跪下，希望现在就拿到那该死的警徽，但在离职的那天，他已经把它留在警局里Quesada的桌子上了。跟他说话的警察向对讲机说了几句话，然后向他走过来。Marty可怜巴巴地看着指着他的枪口，但另一个警察——那混蛋还在门边，想拉开门。

“Kёrf探员，我该开门吗？”她问。

“别信他的，Emily，这家伙看着有点邪。”

Marty的脑中突然亮起一道闪电，他抓起快掉下去的枪，向着门边的警察扣动了扳机，Emily应声倒毙，然后又对着旁边的警察开了枪，子弹击中了Kёrf探员的眉心。Marty听见远处的叫喊声和枪响，忽然感到肩上一阵剧痛，才明白他们在向他开枪。“该死的门，”他无声地尖叫，倒在成堆的枯叶中，但脚步声从他身边跑过。门吱的一声被拉开了，一声巨响，整个花园都被灼目的黄光淹没——就像圣诞夜的焰火。Marty感觉到灼热，忽然想起撒满金光的更衣室，然后沉入了黑暗。

 

***

 

“那么，Leroy先生，回到Emily Kёrf案，这个谜再也没解开，是吗？ ”

“哦，当然没有。很久以前我们就把这案子移交给联调局了，不过据我所知，他们也没有进展，就把它搁置了。你知道，在尸体身份都不能确定的情况下继续调查是很困难的——”

Marty关掉收音机，伸了个懒腰，坐在床边上。他打开床头柜上的台灯，沉思了一会儿。窗外寒风呼啸，Marty打了个冷战，搓着手让它们暖和起来。他把右手伸到灯光下，像个猎人似的仔细看着手臂上的鸟形纹身——那是他的猎物。

“我们知道Emily Kёrf的事情，对不？”他对它说，然后凝视着面前的空间，“希望你记得今天是什么日子。”

他穿上衣服，穿上暖和的外套，从衣柜里拿出手套和帽子戴上，然后出了门。他蹒跚地走着，穿过风雪交加的街道，转过街角，推开一扇沉重的铁门，走了进去。他立刻被门边的保安拦住了，但他一摘下帽子，露出面孔，那些人就尊敬地让开了。“Hart先生。”他点了点头，Marty一瘸一拐地从他身边走过，进了俱乐部。看到里面已经聚集了一小群人，他很开心。他要了一杯威士忌，把钱给酒保，但那个年轻人只是笑着摇了摇头。“店里请客，Hart先生。”

Marty舒舒服服地坐在椅子里，四处看着。他还是那个曾走进那倒霉的脱衣舞吧的Martin Hart，但如果仔细观察，会发现他已经完全不同。他的旧相识已经很难认出他来了，因为现在的Martin Hart已经完全明白了自己想要的是什么。他的身上还留着阴影，来自过去的阴影，他历经波折才找到自己的道路，而这条路艰辛又漫长，无穷无尽，从他早已消逝的童年，炎热的路易斯安那，一直到这里，寒冷严酷的阿拉斯加。而Marty一直带着这些阴影，他为此自豪，充满自信，珍视每一个小小的成就。只有现在，他五十多岁的时候，他才明白他的生活是一个圆环，一个轮回。他明白一切只有这样一种可能，这是他能计划出的最好结局，他的全部幸福所在。他的整个人生，从开始到结束，真的是一个奇迹。

投影仪照向舞台，照亮了昏暗的空间。人们满心期待地拥向舞台。聚光灯下，一个高挑修长的身影从阴影中走出来——强壮柔韧的双腿，穿着高筒牛仔靴和背心，戴着皮帽。他背对观众，微微歪着头，手捏着牛仔帽的帽沿，脸上带着好看的笑容，显出两个酒窝。

“女士们，先生们，”他转过身来，张开双臂欢迎俱乐部的所有来宾，皮带上挂着的绳子随着臀部优雅的摆动拍打着他的腿。观众们狂热地回应着他。

“我知道你们今天为何而来，”他指向自己，肆意挑逗着他们，观众欢呼起来。“但我们开始之前，我要说明今天的表演要献给一位特殊来宾，俱乐部的创始人。如果没有他，今天我们就不会聚在这里。我的人生都要感谢他。他就是我亲爱的朋友。不，女士们先生们，不只是朋友，是我亲爱的人生伴侣。生日快乐，Martin Hart!”

聚光灯打向Marty，他眯起眼睛，谦虚地对欢呼和掌声回以微笑，看着舞台上灯光下Rust跳动的身影。音乐响起来，表演开始了。窗外寒风呼啸，但室内温暖而舒适，门外的霓虹灯牌闪着“Hart and Cohle’s”。

谁也不知道Marty已经解开了Crash之谜，他把他拉出了黑暗，为此牺牲了自己和Rustin Cohle的一部分。最重要的，他认为这是因为他们终于找到了光明。他不在乎他的睡眠常会变成噩梦，充满炫目的黄光和Emily Kёrf的低语，漫长的静脉滴注时间，只有仪器的嘀嘀声——这一切都值得。因为最终，他也被那同一双温暖的手所拯救。

“告诉我，牛仔，你还没受够这里的寒冷吗？”这天晚上他问Rust，“我们已经够幸运的了，如果你愿意，我们可以环游世界。任何地方……只要你喜欢……”

Rust把他的黑睡袍脱了，爬上床。他双手叉腰，两腿分开跨在Marty两边，像座希腊雕像。岁月几乎没给他留下痕迹，这从来都让Marty惊叹不已。

“生日快乐，”他微笑着向Marty伸出手，Marty握住他的手，让他把自己从枕头上拉起来，轻轻拥抱在一起。他们的手开始探索彼此的身体时，手臂上纹着的鸟儿成双成对，好像在无尽的狂喜中互相追逐。

“我想要的一切都有了，”Rust轻声说，脸埋在Marty的颈弯里，“我的世界有蓝眼睛和蜜糖的味道，永远闪闪发光。”

他们的手指交缠，身体融合为一，他们的生命变成了眩晕的永恒，准备一起开始另一个轮回。


	2. 隐藏的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 本章是"猎凶笔记 Hunting Notes"系列的番外，一个删掉的肉段子，前面我本来准备写一段Marty受的场景，但后来觉得不合适就没有放在正文里。但到第三篇觉得缺了点什么，就把这段加进来。  
> 警告，以下是bottom!marty

“那时候真该看看你自己，那帮家伙都吓尿了，还以为来了一整队警察。”

“你也不赖啊。”

“那，你同意了？”

Marty咬着嘴唇，看着Rust的手指抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

“好。”他简直认不出自己的声音。“好吧。”

“你会喜欢的，我保证。”

“我相信，宝贝。我们走吧。”

 

“你会喜欢的。”他们回到Rust住处的时候，他又说了一遍。疯狂的一天之后，他们都精疲力尽，把所有的枪战，鲜血和尸体都抛在脑后。Marty从未感到如此生气勃勃，他庆幸自己还活着。过去他从来不敢越雷池一步，哪怕是为自己的正义，但和Rust在一起，他还想走得更远。Marty看着Rust把钥匙扔在厨台上，望着Rust期待的眼神，一时间完全放下了防备。Rust靠近了一步，嘴上浮起一丝淘气的微笑，明显是准备和搭档放纵一晚。以前Marty才不会给吓到，但现在他觉得有点不安。“你愿意按我的来吗？”Rust的声音闪进脑海，他承认，不管有多难，把自己完全交到另一个人手里这种事，他还像个处子一样毫无经验。以前Marty从没有和别人如此亲近过，但他乐于把这当作一个最疯狂的幻想，享受一回。

“好吧，我相信你。”他说得很轻，声音勉强听得见。Rust把手放在他的肩上，然后移到他的脖子，拇指轻抚着他的脸，很快地吻了他一下，轻若游丝。

“想喝一杯么？”他拿出一包烟，点了一根。

Marty耸了耸肩，想表现得平静点。

“就来一杯吧。不想像上次似的，醉得昏天黑地。”

“那就一杯。”Rust同意，还叼着烟。他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶威士忌。

“你把酒藏在冰箱里？真的？”

“啊？操，没错，其实我是不想让自己看见它。”

“藏在那个地方可不怎么样啊，哥们。”

“别人都说，如果你想藏什么东西，就藏在最显眼的地方。”

“别扯了，你才不会信这个。”

“我不信，但我真的试过几次。”Rust轻轻一笑。

他递给Marty一个杯子，倒了点威士忌。

“我不想让你喝醉。”

Marty紧张地一口喝干，偷偷瞥了一眼Rust，看见他不停地喝了几大口，然后放下杯子，看着Marty，眼中闪着诱惑。

卧室里仍然空空荡荡，缺少基本的家具，只是新添了一个衣柜。Marty开始脱衣服。

“都脱了。”Rust说，眼睛一直留在Marty身上。

他照做了，面朝下躺在床垫上，觉得自己赤裸裸的毫无遮蔽。Rust弯下身，也爬上床垫，两腿分开跪在Marty的身体两边。他裸着上身，Marty能感到他紧绷的牛仔裤磨着自己的皮肤。

Rust靠近他的耳边。“你的大腿很美。”他喃喃地说，声音轻柔，用手摩挲着Marty的大腿，轻轻把它们分开。Marty背后一阵颤抖，他感到温热的呼吸吹在他的后颈上，知道Rust在微笑，他的手抚摸着Marty自愿向他敞开的身体，探索着每一处曲线，同时留下一串轻吻。

“放松，”Rust轻声说，他的呼吸加快了。他还穿着裤子，轻轻磨着Marty的臀，毫不掩饰地享受着快意。“太棒了，太棒了，Marty。”他喘息着，呻吟起来，Marty虽然紧张，但也开始觉得发热。他低低呻吟了一声，几乎听不见。“操，我都不用脱裤子，只看到你这样就快炸了，宝贝，”Rust说，直起身子，“但我想让你也觉得快乐。”

“我现在就很舒服，”Marty回答，忽然意识到自己有多硬，硌着床垫。隔着裤子，他也能感到Rust的硬挺，让他信了他的话。

Rust伸手从床垫下面拿出一小瓶油。他把它打开，空气中立刻充满了特别的檀香味道。

“你从哪弄来的这玩意？”Marty问，回头看着。Rust把剩下的衣物都脱了，然后又俯下身，把油涂在手掌上，回以一个神秘的微笑。

“真他妈的浪漫。”Marty摇摇头，当一双温暖的手抚上他紧绷的肩膀，他又趴回到枕头上。“不过这主意不错。”他惬意地叹了口气。Rust轻轻按摩着他的后背，一直到后颈，巧妙地消除了他的紧张。该死，Marty从没感觉这么好过。他的全身的肌肉都放松了，皮肤浸透了美妙醉人的香气。“感觉太好了，Rust。”他真心实意地说。

“我知道。”Rust用拇指按在他的肩胛骨之间，Marty完全忘记了惶恐，简直飘飘欲仙。当他完全放松下来，Rust的手指滑下他的脊骨，在腰窝处停下来，他知道触摸这里能激起兴奋的颤动。当Rust的手离开他的后腰，继续向下，Marty咬住了枕头。这不再是让人放松的按摩了，他们都知道。那些灵活的手指的每一次触碰都在Marty的阴茎上激起兴奋的回响，他开始呆不住了，回头瞥了一眼Rust，但对方太专注了，没有注意。

他的动作开始越来越急切，在潮湿的皮肤上留下白色的指印。他的手渐渐滑下去，到了Marty的臀部，分开臀瓣，探进自己的手指。Marty的呼吸开始发抖，变得粗重。一根手指轻松地滑进他体内，他几乎没有感觉，直到Rust开始轻轻地屈伸手指，并快速抽插起来，他才意识到。

“Rust——” Marty忽然有射精的冲动，他忘了自己多么喜欢Rust的手活，忘了曾有一次告诉他，自己和一个姑娘的风流韵事，那是在——Rust又推进第二根手指，Marty不由得从枕头上半跪起来，这有点超出了他的承受限度。Rust用另一只手抚摸着他的背，安慰他，“再坚持一下，就一会儿，”他对他轻声细语，同时用手指扩张着他，无情地摩擦着他的前列腺。

Marty放弃了反抗，屈服于自己身体的欲望，推挤着那灵活的手指，让它们进到火热的深处，就连那姑娘的指头也不敢触碰的地方。他忘记了一切自尊，只想要更多。还没等这个念头闪过脑海，恳求的话已经滑出了口。从没有第二个人看见过这样的Marty，将来也不会有，他久已遗忘了温柔与爱的感觉，但他仍然渴望着，就如同他需要Rust那样。Rust放慢了节奏，也许他也能感觉到，Marty——完全在他掌握之下的Marty——像一本打开的书，那些空白的书页只等着他去填满。

“我在……”Rust说，“我在这儿。”他抽出手指，让自己缓缓地进入，直到完全充满他，用手握住他的阴茎。Marty忽然觉得无法承受，全身从里到外都在震颤，那是爱与喜悦的电流。他紧紧闭着眼睛，直到眼前爆开了彩色的烟花。他完全屈服于Rust的掌握，弓起背，随着他一起挺动，戳进他的手里。他们找到了节奏，呼吸也融合为一。“抱我，抱紧我。”Marty想着，睁开眼睛，转过头，目光和Rust相遇了。

“别停……”他喘着气，恳求着，忽然意识到Rust撞击着他身体的声音，他现在只想和这炫目的精灵融为一体——对他的渴望已经深入骨髓。他们碰撞着，燃烧着，一起在高潮释放，然后渐渐回到现实，让身体平静下来。他们倒在床垫空着的一边，Rust退了出来，用胳膊环住Marty，把他搂在怀里。Marty想，如果Rust离开他，哪怕是一秒，他都会受不了。但Rust还在他身边，温暖的呼吸搔着他的脖颈。

窗外——一轮满月——把苍白的银光撒进空旷的房间，落在他们火热的身体上。

“看，今天月亮真大。”Marty说。

“嗯，”Rust说。

他们坠入了梦乡。檀香味的早晨即将到来。


End file.
